


普通的无标题PWP（据说这故事叫奴隶契约）

by undefined404



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undefined404/pseuds/undefined404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>设定比较谜。大概是瑟瑟是领主的契约奴隶（条件性的）、但他又乐在其中这样，两人一直处在一种剑拔弩张又惺惺相惜的状态中，都不太确定自己对对方的感情到底是什么。<br/>说好的写肉减压qaqqqqqqq<br/>……我说这个脑洞其实来自于自己的原创BG的话，会不会有人想打死我orz</p>
            </blockquote>





	普通的无标题PWP（据说这故事叫奴隶契约）

Thranduil实在是不常到Elrond那里去履行他的义务。他的理由是Elrond的冥府离地面太远，他只是懒得移步过去。  
而对于情人的这点小毛病，Elrond既为难、又无法克制自己产生感到有趣的念头。Thranduil一去就是几个月，在他不在自己身边的这一大段时光中，要么Elrond就得一口气禁欲上个一旬半载的，要么就利用他冥府之主的权位，找几个身边的仆役充当临时的发泄品。  
久而久之Elrond还是感觉到了一个悲哀的事实：Thranduil的身体实在服侍得他太好，以至于跟其他人做的时候已经没有什么快感了。这让他又抑郁了几分——看来他真得时不时地就禁欲好长一段时间了。  
不过不管怎么样，人是活的，契约却是死的。到了Thranduil该执行他陪冥王睡觉的任务的时候，不是Thranduil乖乖地从地面上下来，脱光了跪在Elrond的床前听凭发落；就是Elrond去地面上的世界亲自把Thranduil“请”下来，然后把Thranduil的衣服扒光了让他跪在自己面前。  
反正结果都差不多。  
他们做爱总是从口交开始的：Elrond坐在床沿双腿微分示意游戏开始，而Thranduil就会四肢着地地爬过来，跪在Elrond两腿之间熟稔地开始为他除去外层的衣物，以唇舌讨好那根硬立着的能喂饱自己的器官。  
这总是个令人享受的过程，Elrond半眯着眼睛，神情有些陶醉地看着那一头美丽的金发在自己腿间晃动着。无需任何语言作为指示，甚至连手指都不用动一根，Thranduil就能知道接下来该怎么抚慰他，好让他待会儿操自己操得更猛一些。

Thranduil的技术自然是毋庸置疑的好。那可是当年被Elrond亲自上阵一手调教出来的，用鞭子和催情的魔药，在施予快感的同时又以疼痛刺激，让Thranduil从又哭又骂得没了力气沦为肉欲的俘虏，到后来只需单纯的鞭打就能达到高潮，敏感得连吹在光裸后背的吐息都能激起他触电般难耐的颤抖。  
那时Thranduil还是个倔脾气——当然现在脾气也怪得没跑，虽然出于种种原因还算是头不抬眼不睁地签下了契约，但真到了Elrond要他跪的时候，他又羞又气得差点没支起法阵直接把冥府的天花板轰出一个洞来。理论上，这种情况Elrond完全可以利用契约的力量使Thranduil顺服于自己，但他还偏偏没有用这种最简单粗暴的办法——Elrond可不希望自己折腾了半天的结果却是只弄到了一个长着张漂亮脸蛋的人偶娃娃。他想要看到的就是那么高傲的一个人最终臣服在自己脚下，无关折辱，大概是觉得这样的对象才与自己相称吧。  
感觉到Thranduil含吮自己的力度变大了，Elrond怜爱地抚摸着他顺滑的金发，语气却丝毫不留情面，“我不在就把你饿成这样子？别那么饥渴，我们还有的是时间可以消磨在床上。”  
“……我饿了。”  
闻言，Thranduil抬起头看向自己要服侍的主人，用手背随意地擦擦嘴，诚实地这样坦白着。  
“你出去那么久，别人都没能喂饱你吗？”他把Thranduil扯得离自己更近了些，一半是温柔一半是残忍地钳着他的下巴让他直视着自己，“这么贪吃的嘴，我该拿你怎么办才好呢……”  
“那些普通的人类？他们可没有你的尺寸大，嗯……还是你比较好吃。”毫无矜持的对白，Thranduil笑着掀开了自己的衣袍下摆，果然，那里面什么都没有穿，两条光溜溜的腿就这么摆在他面前。Elrond看得喉咙一紧，那白皙丰满的臀瓣之间早已溢满了晶莹的水光，正顺着大腿根部缓缓滑下，“不只是那里，还有这边——我这里也好饿，你不来填满我吗？”  
“这么心急……真是个不长教训的坏孩子，你难道不记得契约的要求了吗？——奴隶必须经过同意，才能从他的主人那里得到东西。”话虽然是这样，Elrond的手却向下探去，沾了沾那些从Thranduil屁股里流出来的甜腻的水，“简直就是发情的味道啊，Thran。”说着，他甚至还用手指摸进了那翕张着的肠穴，感受着被湿润柔嫩的穴肉紧密咬合的满足感。  
“啊……El……不要这样、不，请继续……”空虚了太久的小穴刚刚尝到了一点肉味，手指便残忍地抽出了，复而在肉穴再次收缩摩擦的时候又插进去蛮横地搅动，激得Thranduil忍不住叫出了冷血情人的名字，声音淫媚勾魂。  
“饿吗？饿了就主动点爬上来，记住你该做什么和不该做什么。”  
Elrond满意地看着自己高傲的情人上了床，跪坐着俯身臀部抬高，好让他更加清楚地看到自己身体最私密的部分如何贪婪淫荡。如今的Thranduil就是一滩蜜水，只消将阴茎推进去肆意地操干一番，把他操得没精力再去琢磨那些给Elrond添麻烦的鬼点子就好。  
“真乖，”Elrond摸了摸他的头以示奖励，“你有这样的一副身体，不去做别人的禁脔，真是太可惜了。”  
就是那么一瞬间，Thranduil的脸色完全变冷了。  
“我想，你也最好记住这一点：你永远没有资格来真正胁迫我。”之前柔媚的姿态立时荡然无存，看似软弱的魔术师翻身揪住Elrond的领子狠狠地说道，力道大得几乎要让上一秒还对他满怀温存的情人直接断气，神情里仍然是嘴边噙着的那一抹略带残忍的笑，“别忘了我是谁，El。能够在这里陪着你胡闹，完全是因为我愿意。”  
“……问了你这么多次，事到如今，你还不愿爱我吗？”  
气氛就这么冷下去，Elrond神色染上了晕不开的忧愁。嘴唇动了动，似乎还有些想要出口的话语，然而只是执起一缕Thranduil的金发虔诚地亲吻着，不怀任何杂念地。  
“你只是我的食物补给站而已，不过还好，味道算是上乘了。”  
……那毕竟是Thranduil啊。  
Elrond叹口气，把始终无用的关乎爱的逼问吞回了肚子里。  
那都是因为Thranduil是名魔术师，而魔术师想要补充自己的魔力时，除了缓慢地从空气中吸收，最快的办法就是通过与强力的魔物性交，饮下对方的精液和血液充当自己的食粮。普通人的魔力对于Thranduil来说实在是连填牙缝都不够，而刚好，Elrond的味道足够让他上瘾，只是同样会面临着被他吃完抹抹嘴便一脚踢开的命运。

当然Elrond也见过Thranduil饿疯了的样子。简直像是要把他生吞活剥进胃里一样，连个招呼的表示也没有，突然出现在冥府中的Thranduil几乎是看到他就扑上来地直奔主题，见面话都没说一句便撕起他的衣服来。到这时Elrond也被情人热火朝天的欲望撩得硬得像块热铁，顾不得那些什么奴隶还是主人的规矩，在自己宫殿的走廊中就跟他迫不及待地做了起来，抱着Thranduil抵在墙上猛干着就快把他钉死在自己的阴茎上，全然无视了冥府中来来往往的一群生物闪瞎狗眼的表情。  
“有时我在想，真该让整个冥界的人都知道你是我的奴隶，这样就没有人会觊觎你的美貌了……”  
一个安抚性的吻落在Thranduil的嘴角。大概是对这样的安慰还满意的样子，性格难以捉摸的魔术师收起气焰安定地躺平了下去，勾勾手指示意Elrond继续刚才没完成的工作。  
“你已经做过了。”  
Thranduil半睁着眼。他的笑容总是能够看着让人觉得那么欠揍，但又忍不下心真去揍他那张漂亮的脸。  
是啊，Elrond早就向整个冥界宣誓过自己的主权。那一回也是很久之前的事了，大概是属于调教的一部分，他把Thranduil按在自己的宝座上操了个通彻，当着殿内无数臣民的面跟自己的情人玩出各种的花样。时而让Thranduil主动骑在他身上，只能靠自己上下扭摆身体来获得快感；时而将他粗暴地按倒在脚下、像条狗一样趴伏在主人的膝头，最后被强迫用鞋子践踏着达到高潮；时而Elrond又反身从背后钳住Thranduil的腰，抓着他的臀瓣揉弄，尽情享受那肠穴在外力下被迫绞紧带来的激荡快感。  
比之于这些近似屈辱的对待，相去甚远的却是Thranduil那一副完全不在乎的模样。做爱给整个冥府看这种事情，当然是Thranduil他自己想做、Elrond才敢付诸行动的，毕竟这世上已经没有什么东西还能够让他想起“羞耻难耐”这四个字是怎么写的了。  
“我向你保证，我所对你做出的一切皆是因为我爱你。”  
Elrond伏身上去，轻柔地一个一个解着Thranduil的衣扣。这该死的衣服——他在内心无力地吐槽着，天知道那些魔术师都是怎么想的，上衣穿得都是里三层外三层的，连扣子都要用结界封印上；下身却一并都轻飘飘的，生怕找不到哪个走在街上看走了眼的人给他们补魔似的。  
“你怎么能证明你不是更爱我的身体？”  
Thranduil张开腿夹住了他的腰，不耐烦地蹭了蹭，提醒Elrond动作快点，别让他等太久了。  
“爱你的身体，是我爱你的一部分，亲爱的。”Elrond的亲吻沿着他胸膛的曲线滑下去，惹得Thranduil敏感地喘息起来，“况且，你实在是太诱人……”  
为了能更好地满足食欲，魔术师的体液可都是自带催情效果的，正所谓让人吃了还想吃，即使是性冷淡也能被激得活过来一柱擎天。  
“哦，我也爱你的这里。”Thranduil抬腿用脚趾玩弄着Elrond早就硬到不行的那根，嗤笑那里急迫地流出了太多口水。

“我说，Thran……做我的冥后吧。”  
不知道想到了什么，Elrond突然没头没尾地说了这样一句话。  
Thranduil故作惊诧地瞪大了眼睛，好像在用眼神对面前的冥王说“你是不是傻”一样。  
“那是不可能的。我拒绝。”  
“我究竟还要再问你多少遍，才能让你看到我的真心……”Elrond无意识中捻了对方一截金色的发丝在手中缠绕着，Thranduil注意到了他的这个小动作，却很体贴地没有去打断它，“我一直都没有娶妻，也没有其他的情人，我不惧于起誓我会永远只爱你一人……你怎么就是不肯答应我呢。”  
“真心？”Thranduil轻蔑地笑了一声，“你不妨向我解释一下，你会如何对你的玩具付出真心？——El，我亲爱的，不得不向你承认，我从未想过对你保持情感上的忠诚，况且不是只有你才能满足我的胃口……”他的手指顺着冥王精壮的肌肉线条抚摸过去，指尖挑起胸肌上一滴充满情欲味道的汗珠，理所当然地放入口中含吮着，似乎是在品尝Elrond的汗水中美妙的雄性气息，“可是契约命令我必须对你的需求来者不拒，而刚好，你尝起来味道还不错——只是别总是这么多话就好了，多伤气氛啊。”  
“你不愿意相信我们前世的因缘吗？那些我在预言中所看到的，我们前世所发生过的那一切……”然而Elrond却不是那么容易放弃的，他好像已经对Thranduil这样说过无数次，将来也还会再说无数次，只是为了验证他的爱是否能够得到答案，“我相信当年对你一见钟情之时，是因前世的纠葛而使我无法克制地迷恋你……”  
“——嘘，对玩具说爱是不是太荒谬了点？少重复两遍这种无聊的话题，说不定还能稍微提高一下你在我心中的分数呢……”饿到不行的Thranduil实在是没有心思听Elrond在自己耳边跟怨妇一样反复念叨这同一件事，他甚至都想好了，如果Elrond再这样絮叨下去他就直接拔腿走人，让反派死于话多的冥王自己对着墙撸去，“你到底做不做？你要是不做我就这样光着走出去，让外面每个你的子民都硬到不行轮流干我……”  
——话音未落，Thranduil的脖子就被死死地掐住了。他成功地激怒了一直在试图表现得温雅的冥王，而Elrond的怒焰直接体现在了他的契约之上。他几乎是抽噎了一下被迫放松了身体，在主人的命令之下尽可能地大张开双腿做出迎接对方的姿态，烙在大腿内侧的奴隶印记滚烫，烧得他体内未能被满足的欲望躁动难忍，急急忙忙分泌出更多的液体打湿床单。  
然后，露出了原本面目的冥王取来了一根鞭子，表面平滑皮质却不怎么柔软。“这是你自找的，Thran……把我的温柔视若无物，你使我不得不惩罚你……”  
皮鞭呼啸着落下，都是在身上容易敏感的区域留下一道道红痕，先是疼得让Thranduil忍不住随着鞭打的力道哭泣，然后冒出的则是扭曲的快感。疼痛逐渐变成了快乐，鞭子每一次落下都能引出他甜腻的娇喘，身体的感知就像是错了位，他在这异常的快感之中就要渐渐攀上巅峰……

他好像是昏了过去。  
当Thranduil从不知过了多久的昏迷中醒来的时候，只觉得五脏六腑都难过得像被碾压过一样，本能地想要活动一下僵硬酸涩的四肢，却并不意外地发现了自己的手腕被坚固的锁链扣得死紧，提拉着钉在墙上。还真是半点慈仁都没有的做法。  
Thranduil叹了口气，放弃了跟反魔法锁链的对抗，开始回想起之前发生过的事情。自己究竟是怎么昏过去的呢……他只记得Elrond对他进行了例行的调教，用鞭打来使自己的奴隶更加顺从。可是在Thranduil的认知中，那些疼痛都是主人赐予他的无比的赏赐，他不仅不会觉得痛，甚至只因这样刺激的触觉，在皮鞭落在他阴茎上时就无法控制地射在了Elrond的胸口上……  
随之而来的便是沦落在欲海中承受着无边无际的侵犯。一切的记忆都变得模糊，除了被紧抱在怀中剧烈摇动的颠簸和体内的饥饿被不断填充的饱食感，他实在记不得太多。身体深处被火热肉棒持续不断穿刺的无上快感让他的思维停止了运作，身为魔术师的Thranduil有别于其他生物，体内不是只有那一点才是敏感的区域，而是只要插入那贪吃的甬道就能让他的腰都酥软下来，渴求着继续的深入，最好是能直接用精液填满他饿瘪了的肚子。  
在对付他这方面，Elrond之所以还没被Thranduil踢入黑名单，可见还的确是有他自己的一套的。这位冥王一点也不吝惜在Thranduil身上浪费自己的法力，他总有办法能把Thranduil干到喉咙都哑得无法叫出声地昏厥过去，再一次次把Thranduil干得清醒过来，如此周而复始，反正他可以将法力都转化为无穷无尽的体力和性欲，否则，他又是怎样才能每次都满足Thranduil的胃口的呢？  
他们最高的记录是连续三天没从床上下来过。Thranduil对那次倒是印象十分清楚的——谈不上愉快还是不愉快，他和Elrond的关系总是忽冷忽热的，大多数情况下他们都互相看不穿对方的想法，哪怕是一句不合都会瞬间引爆成一场打斗或是性虐。  
但总有些时候，他们之间会亲昵得如同处在热恋中一般，在床上热烈地缠绵着恨不得将对方活吞进自己的腹中，权当做这是审判日来临前的最后挣扎。那时的他们就是两头失去理性的野兽，单纯为了互相攫取自己填补空虚的所需而展开一场以性为手段的角力。Elrond有着无尽的精力挥霍于用身体诉说对Thranduil的迷恋之情，而Thranduil也能被喂得里里外外都饱食过Elrond的法力——理论上来讲，他们两人都是不需要实际进食的家伙。  
在这样特殊的体质下，似乎睡眠也变得可有可无了，从而再没有什么东西能够真正打扰到他们享受彼此的兴致。在疲软的不应期内Elrond也把自己埋在Thranduil的体内不愿拔出来，一边吻着他的耳窝一边不断地倾诉深情的爱语；或者发狠地啃咬着Thranduil的肩膀企图在他的身体上刻下宣泄占有欲的印记，再看着那些齿痕因极快的再生速度而以肉眼可见的程度消失不见。  
高速再生的另一个好处是无论Thranduil的体内如何被撕裂，那些伤口也能很快地愈合，不会影响到Elrond对他不知轻重的进犯，也无需担心玩得太过分而导致的发炎等问题——就是这样一具适合玩弄的完美身体，如何不让Elrond捂着掖着藏得紧紧的，生怕有人把Thranduil从自己这里抢走。  
当然他爱Thranduil不止这一点。远远不止。

在这段沉默的时间当中，Thranduil脑中走马灯式地跑过了各式各样的东西，从毕达哥拉斯学派到超越唯乐主义，直到连《魔术师的魔术史》这本大砖头都又温习了一半，却是左等右等依然没等来不知道哪儿去了的冥府之主。  
……Elrond毕竟是冥王，公务缠身也不是什么稀罕事，倒是他肯扔下正事来舍命陪自己，反而显得自己太过狭隘了。  
Thranduil这样想着。  
其实，在Thranduil个人的审美标准里，除去外界的因素来言，Elrond其实是个彻头彻尾的“好人”——老派的绅士作风，对骑士道的刻板教条，和令人咋舌的公私分明。  
真是可惜了，如果他们没有一开始就站在对立面上的话，别说是做恋人，就是做夫妻Thranduil也一万个愿意。况且……Elrond以为他对于前世他们如火的恋情什么都不记得，但事实是Thranduil本先的确是没有这部分记忆的，然而Elrond的意识碎片却随着他的法力同样融入到了Thranduil的灵魂里，唤醒了那些数不明道不明的过去。  
所以啊……  
说Thranduil对Elrond一点感觉都没有肯定是骗人的。  
但不巧的是，与Elrond极其相似，Thranduil同样也是个公私分明的人。他可不想囿于私情，把地上人与冥府的停战协议不小心撕毁了。  
“El……”  
他轻声呼唤着对方的名字，当然知道无人的屋子里不会有人回应。他只是想叫Elrond的名字，顺便试试自己撕裂的声带恢复得如何了。  
他又摇了摇自己被扯得快断掉了的手腕，无可奈何地自嘲道。  
尽管身上不着寸缕、两腿之间仍然黏着干涸了的精液痕迹，Elrond还算是良心发现地没在他下面插上根柱状的情趣用品来代替自己的阴茎，在自己离开的时候就把Thranduil搅成一摊水，好让回来的时候操他操得更舒爽一点，激烈交合间溢出的体液能把厚重的地毯都打湿。  
哦，说起来Elrond还真犯过一次这样的错误……打那之后，他会把暂时失去战斗能力的Thranduil藏得要多严实有多严实，整个冥府的人除了自己都不知道他究竟在哪里。  
冥王本人生得英俊，可这不意味着冥府里的那些个魑魅魍魉也有副好皮相。那一回，有几个面貌可怖的魔鬼闻着肉味，趁Elrond不在的时候闯进了关着被束缚住的Thranduil的房间，只见金发的美人玉体横陈，手脚皆被铁链锁住无法动作，肠穴中还埋着一截震动着的按摩棒，前方分身挺立小股小股地冒着水，整个房间里都是发情的味道。带头的那个魔鬼沉不住气，把Thranduil的腿扯过来砸碎了脚上的链子，拔出按摩棒后就狠狠地干进那一片湿软的极乐之中，得到的一声绵长的呻吟格外催情。剩下几个魔鬼一样不甘示弱，纷纷找寻着Thranduil身上其他能用的地方来安慰自己硬得太疼的器官。  
Thranduil被陌生的魔鬼整个抱起来操得起起伏伏，而双手却依然被拴着找不到支力点。“求求你，解开我的手好吗，我想抱着你……”他向正侵犯着自己的、充满恶臭气味而又丑陋的魔鬼这样软声软气地哀求着，尽力想要无视掉身体上下各个部位都被怪物凌虐的恶心感。  
魔鬼被美人楚楚可怜的请求蛊惑了，用刀劈开了Thranduil手上的镣铐。在反魔法锁链解开的一瞬间Thranduil的力量就恢复了，他第一反应便是把眼前这令人作呕的魔鬼撕成碎片，然而，在蓄力的手指触碰到那脏兮兮的皮肤时他改变了主意，真的如他所说的一般，伸手搂住了那怪物的脖颈。  
因为他知道Elrond就在门外，马上就会进门看到这个房间中所发生的一切。

于是当Elrond打开房门，看见的就是眼前这一幅教科书般的轮暴场景：自己心爱的奴隶全身赤裸着被几个下等生物同时侵犯，像是失去意识了一样软绵绵地挂在别人的身上。  
……然后，那些不知道死字怎么写的魔鬼们，就体会到了什么叫“比死还可怕”。  
属于冥王的恐惧之力无法控制地爆发出来攫住了它们的意识，强迫它们只能跪伏在地面乞求Elrond施予它们一丝怜悯。而Thranduil则是不紧不慢地变出了件干净的衣服披在身上，堪堪遮挡住那些看来触目惊心的痕迹。  
可Elrond却选择无视了趴在地上等死的魔鬼，迈着大步直接朝Thranduil冲了过去，愤怒地一把揪起他的衣襟：  
“为什么不反抗！为什么让它们伤害你！我知道你没有魔法一样能对付得了它们，你为什么没有杀了这些胆敢造次的魔鬼！”  
“你有权力质问我的选择吗？”Thranduil也双目怒瞪，气势汹汹地吼了回去，哪里还有点刚才柔弱可欺的样子，“不过是不想让别人碰你的奴隶，无聊的嫉妒心！”  
“不管你怎么想，我是心疼你！我不允许任何人对你做出这么残忍的事，这样的、这种事……”刚刚还怒气冲冲的Elrond立刻就放软了态度，用手轻轻抚摸着Thranduil面颊上没能完全恢复的血淋淋的爪痕，“好深的伤口，我都没有这么对过你……”  
Thranduil却是冷哼了一声避开了对方的触碰向前走去，Elrond的目光跟随着转过去，看着他扯着地上不知哪个倒霉蛋的脖子拎起来。  
“……那你想要的是这样的结果吗？”  
说着他手上发力攥紧，手指像匕首一般刺穿皮肉剜进了那个魔鬼的喉咙，猛力撕出直接扯断了它的气管！  
这才是Thranduil原本的面貌——一个强大的魔术师，同样也是名战士。  
黑色的血溅了他一身。他甩掉黏在手上的结缔组织，转身面色冷峻地盯着愣在原地的Elrond，“告诉我，你想要的东西就是这样的吗！你想看到你的子民血流满地吗！”  
“它们伤了你！”  
“这不是你的骑士道！作为国王，你最重要的任务就是保护你的臣民！而现在，你却在唆使你的敌人屠杀它们！——难道说，只因为一点无关痛痒的情爱，你就失去了应有的判断力吗？这不是我欣赏的那个你！”  
“你在……为我考虑吗……？”  
Elrond被吼得呆住了一秒，然后突然扑上去抱着Thranduil狂吻起来，全然不顾对方满身的血污。接着又被Thranduil狠狠推开。  
“你失去了你的荣耀！”  
“可是我更在乎你！”Elrond誓不罢休地再次把Thranduil禁锢在自己怀中亲吻着，“别用这种方式提醒我你不能爱我！哪有那么多公私分明的麻烦，我……我只想普普通通地爱一个人而已……”  
说着说着，冥王像个受了委屈的孩子一样把头埋在Thranduil的胸口，肩膀颤抖着竟然似是在掩盖无声的哭泣。Thranduil脸色依然很冷，却安慰般轻柔地抚摸着Elrond有点乱掉的头发，好像在诉说一个古老而温暖的梦境。  
“停战这么久，我们早就不是敌人了……”Elrond把脸贴在Thranduil的胸膛上闷闷地说着。  
“地上人与地下人的矛盾永远也无法调和。况且，战争与否岂是我们两个人就能决定的？”  
“……我爱你。”  
“活在当下，El，别想太多……有些时候我们都不得不听天由命，不是吗？”  
“……别离开我。”  
Thranduil被熊抱着自己疑似在撒娇的冥王逗笑了，“现在我就在这里，你还有什么不满意的呢？——走吧，我们换个地方，去做点该做的‘好事情’？这次是鞭子还是捆绑？”  
“我得把你先洗干净，你还受着伤……我会尽可能轻一些的。”  
轻松的语句中却含着说不出的难过，Elrond苦笑着揽住Thranduil，还是选择用一个深吻堵上那张总是给他找麻烦的嘴。  
那死在萌芽时期的爱情说不出来。

在这个时间都几乎静止了的房间中，Thranduil又不知道回忆了多少过去的事，才终于等到房门被打开的声音。  
“El？你回来了啊。”  
只见Thranduil朝自己甜甜一笑，Elrond登时觉得背后有冷风吹过，一阵毛骨悚然，心中暗道完了不知道这家伙又要搞什么名堂出来。  
“把事情处理完我立刻就过来了，最近的麻烦事太多了。”他感觉自己正在冒着生命危险地走过去，但还是先温存地俯身给了Thranduil一个吻，“抱歉，让你等太久了了吗？”  
“你再不出现的话，我都要以为你已经玩腻了。”  
Thranduil依旧笑得很甜，甜得如此不同寻常，让Elrond不得不怀疑他在打什么阴谋算盘。  
“还记得我对你说过的吗，Thran？这个契约的目的仅仅是想将你捆在我的身边。”Elrond一边轻柔地替Thranduil解开锁链一边说，“初见你的场景美得就像一场梦，我记得你前世的样子，却不敢相信那就是你，可是我太怕你会逃走……所以，如果我真的腻了，我会放你离开，然后……”  
“……然后战场上相见吗？到那时我们公平地决一次胜负，这样一切恩怨就都能两清了。”  
Elrond心里真是五味杂陈。他就是爱Thranduil这样，永远都带着刺，却和玫瑰一样在不知不觉中引诱着别人去接近，再把拥抱着他的人刺得遍体凌伤。  
“前世我欠你一命，这一世你尽管来取，我随时恭候。”  
“那么你觉得，这是诅咒吗？”被Elrond小心翼翼地拦腰抱起来，即使这样依然牵动了背部皮下瘀伤的疼痛，于是Thranduil寻找安慰一样地双手环住Elrond的脖子，亲昵地用鼻尖蹭了蹭自己主人的脸，“诅咒我们每一世都要血债血还，否则就要永世地纠缠不清？”  
“那我宁愿让这个诅咒永远持续下去。这听起来更像一个祝福，而不是诅咒……”  
对于Thranduil主动示好的行为Elrond简直是惊喜参半，甚至等不及走到床边，他就把怀中的金发美人推在墙上气息不稳地吻了起来。被对方一个小小的动作就激起来的情欲一发不可收拾，这大概真的是个诅咒吧——诅咒他只要见到Thranduil就会硬到不行，满脑子都想着该怎么干他，干哭他，让他给自己生几个小公主小王子出来。  
“瞧你这么猴急的样子。”装模作样地推了推压着自己亲个不停的人，Thranduil又笑了。  
今天Thranduil笑得着实古怪啊……不管怎么样，Elrond始终觉得眼下对方的态度实在是有些瘆人。弄得他把对方放在床上之后左瞅瞅，右瞅瞅，愣是没敢做出下一步的举动来。  
“……还在发什么呆呢，El？”  
“我在想，你到底在笑什么。你从刚刚开始就一直在笑。”  
“我笑的东西嘛……在你出去的时候，我回忆了很多事。”  
Thranduil支起身来把本来只是单膝跪在床上的冥王扯到自己身上，眼睛里闪着与从前不太一样的光，“——我想起了你说你爱我的时候。”  
……去他的什么诅咒吧。  
Elrond急急忙忙扯掉自己衣服的时候这么忿忿着。他就是想跟自己身下这个傲慢而又恶质的美人互相折磨一辈子，再一辈子，永生永世都纠缠不休。

“嗯……你怎么总是这么硬，干了这么多下了竟然还不软掉，跟头野兽似的——啊！”  
Thranduil手指痉挛般地揪紧丝滑柔软的床单，奋力抬高腰部享受着迎接来自Elrond的深入的进犯，一边还在口中嘟念着能把Elrond的欲火点得更旺的直白的言词，随即又被更加卖力地冲撞操得双眼涌出泪水，嗓子里只能发出“嗯嗯啊啊”的叫唤。  
“不这么硬，怎么喂饱你呢？——看啊，你这贪吃的屁股夹得我好紧，是嫌我还没射给你？”  
说着，Elrond按住Thranduil圆润的屁股揉捏了起来，挤压着里面自己的肉棒，在那片羞于示人的皮肤上蛮横地留下红色的指痕——对于Thranduil来说，冥王就是这么一个无法捉摸的情人，时而用甜言蜜语哄得他差点以为对方真心实意地爱着自己，时而又用残酷的折磨和羞辱的词句来声明两人间不可逾越的主奴关系。  
“啊啊……混蛋……里面、里面捅得好深，你太大了……”  
可是在这种情形下他实在懒得去考虑这个自相矛盾的问题。虽然意识的确感觉到了痛苦，但Thranduil的身体依然沉沦在被彻底填满的满足感中，食髓知味地咬紧追寻着能给自己带来快乐的那根肉棍，甚至连大力搓揉臀瓣的疼痛也变质为了兴奋的源头。  
“就算这样，也没办法把你完全喂饱吧？不过可惜的是，我没法慷慨到把你让出去，看着其他人染指你的身体……”在挺动腰杆不断顶弄的节奏中Elrond强硬地扳过Thranduil的脸，低头与他错乱地接吻着，以此来发泄那些无法出口的占有欲。而被抛在欲望巅峰的Thranduil双眼失神，只能无意识地回应着Elrond的动作，半张着嘴与对方唇舌相缠。  
“啊……停下，不要、太大了……”听到Thranduil的叫声变得越来越淫荡，Elrond知道这是他就快高潮了，于是加快了抽插的速度，把Thranduil一口气送上顶峰也喷出浊白的体液，只能哭喊出对Elrond硬度与长度的赞美。  
“好棒，El，好棒啊……”  
射过一次之后，Elrond尚没有完全软下来便很快又一柱擎天，硬到发疼的程度。究其原因还是Thranduil要从他的人形自动贩卖机里再榨点吃的出来，与射精后应有的虚弱正相反的是，由于Thranduil太过贪吃，在屁股刚刚快乐地吸进了一部分精液后他便迅速转过身去，用手拢住Elrond稍有些疲软的性器贪婪地舔舐吮吸起来，仔细地用舌头探过每一条褶皱，不希望漏掉一滴珍贵的冥王的精液。  
“别这么贪吃，Thran……”被舔得气息都有些不稳，Elrond抓着腿间的一缕金发将Thranduil拉开一段距离，好让他空出嘴来回答自己的问题，“你说，你肚子里都有那么多我的精液了，不考虑再给我生个孩子吗？”  
魔术师不论性别，的确都可以作为魔法的载体来培养一个新的灵魂，如同普通人类孕育婴儿那样。只是……  
只是Elrond这无心之语出口本是情趣的一部分，不想却牵起了些关于往事的回忆。Thranduil脸色骤然一变，抬眼紧盯着Elrond，咬紧了嘴唇似乎十分不甘的样子，却意外地没有发作。  
“……那只是个灵魂残缺的人偶而已。”沉默了一秒，他情绪不明地这样说着。  
“可自从我将他从三途河底捞起，他便一直是那河上的摆渡人。你真的不想去见他一面？”  
“当然不……除非我死。”  
——这倒是个足够贴切的双关句。

万圣节番外：冥王的假期  
人类口中的万圣节，是冥界一年一度的、类似新年一样难得的假期。每当这个节日快要来临的时候，冥界的住民们就会争先恐后地提交去人界旅游的申请表，都希望趁着这个时候好好逛一下那个地上的奇妙世界。  
而大家的热情也就成了冥王的麻烦——每到万圣节前夕，Elrond就要加班加点地在申请通过了的人界签证上盖章，对着那数十万份签证没日没夜地盖到手软。  
连续忙碌了几天后终于清闲了下来，头昏脑涨的冥王决定去广场上散个步，结果就看见了公告栏中贴着的一张人界旅游广告，上面的内容是这样的：  
　　　　『想要一段浪漫的旅程吗？  
　　　　　想要邂逅一场完美的爱情吗？  
　　　　　报名参加我们的旅行团，相信  
　　　　　你也可以像Lord Elrond遇见  
　　　　　Thranduil一样，在人界找到  
　　　　　你命中注定的另一半！  
　　　　　　　　　　　　Arwen旅行社』  
我的小祖宗啊……Elrond不禁头疼地扶额。  
Arwen是他养大的蛇发女妖，从小就被自己当成小公主一样宠着，结果长大后就成了这个没大没小的样子，即使自己身为冥王也拿她一点办法都没有。  
更要命的是，不知怎么着，Arwen跟Thranduil竟然还是认识了很多年的老朋友。于是乎，Arwen不仅会经常拿他和Thranduil之间的事开涮，而且在Thranduil来冥界的时候偶尔也会出现，帮着Thranduil一起损自己损得特别开心……他曾经一万次想要发火，以证明自己作为冥王的威严，可是每当想到“有个女儿真是太幸福了女儿是粑粑的小棉袄(´ω｀。)”这样的话，他还哪有心思朝Arwen发火呢。  
由是，至今Arwen依然是传说中凶狠恐怖的冥王最搞不定的东西排名前三，仅次于第二名的Thranduil，与第一名的当Thranduil和Arwen联手的时候。  
但就算Arwen再怎么胳膊肘往外拐，Elrond也坚决不答应把她嫁出去，尤其是不能嫁给一个不洗头的魔术师！——毕竟那注定会是场悲剧，自己跟Thranduil的命运已经够折磨人了，还需要让自己捧在手心上呵护的孩子也承受一样的痛苦吗？  
“……这是Arwen那个小家伙搞出来的？”名叫Glorfindel的半人马喀嗒喀嗒地走过来，同样发现了墙上那份不同寻常的海报，于是饶有兴趣地对Elrond这样说，“不愧是公主，换了别人，谁敢在大庭广众之下调侃你和‘那位先生’的事情啊？”  
“没错，你也不能。”  
Elrond的内心在飙泪，居然好巧不巧地在这里遇到了Glorfindel——这家伙大概是自己名单上第四难搞的东西了。  
“谈到‘那位先生’的时候你还这么严肃干嘛？放轻松点，老伙计，好不容易才盼到一个假期，不去人界找‘你命中注定的另一半’吗！”  
说完，赶在Elrond发怒之前，性格活跃过头了的半人马一边迅速地用他的四只脚喀嗒喀嗒地逃走了，一边还在心中默默吐槽着：Lord你才不是因为放假所以去见Thranduil的，而是在Thranduil来冥界的时候，你每天都是假期好吧？春宵苦短日高起的假期好吧？……  
看着对方装完逼就跑的背影，Elrond无奈地摇了摇头。是自己一直以来对Thranduil的占有欲都太强了吗？以至于所有人都把关于他的话题当成禁忌，连与自己最亲近的人都对此心怀恐惧。  
……不过这样也好。  
永远都把Thranduil困在只有自己的阴影中的话，就不会有其他人敢觊觎他了。  
必须让所有人都知道，Thranduil是属于自己的。任何胆敢对自己的奴隶怀有妄想的家伙，都不该存在在这个世界上。  
说到这里……  
Elrond喉间突然生出一股难耐的焦渴。他用力地做着吞咽的动作试图压下这种奇异的感觉，然而于事无补。  
这种突如其来的的干渴，只有吸吮Thranduil口中的蜜液才能解除。  
他开始无法控制地想念起那金色的发，柔美的面庞，娇艳的口唇，透白的肌肤以及挺翘的臀瓣……  
——看来，是时候去休假了。  
正在脑中盘算着如何把自己的奴隶操哭的冥王毫无工作意识地这么想。  
番外完

……那好像是很久之前的事了。  
那是在Elrond将Thranduil收为自己的奴隶还不久的时候，终于得手的冥王把得之不易的美人关在心急如焚的魔术师们都找不到的地方，白天用淫邪的药剂摧残他的意志，夜晚再以各种调教用的器具和不知疲倦的性侵将他的身体一点点改造成自己想要的类型：敏感，欲求不满，对疼痛感到兴奋。  
而频次过于密集的高强度性爱总会带来一些麻烦。Elrond从前只是听说过魔术师不论性别都可以孕育后代，没想到，在自己每夜每夜拉开那双长腿肆意操弄、再在他身体里喷洒自己的精液之后，Thranduil真的能够怀上自己的孩子——这对于Elrond来说简直称得上是最美妙的一件事。  
Elrond一直以来都想要个孩子，因为对于冥界的人来说，他们见惯了死亡与腐朽，而相当于生命的延续的孩子给他们带来的，则是相反的新生与活力。不仅如此，冥王没有家室，为防大权旁落引来天翻地覆的灾难，要个孩子也是势在必行的事。  
其实，主要是因为Elrond本人实在是……非常非常喜欢小孩子。  
在刚刚发现Thranduil竟然怀孕了的时候，Elrond真是开心地不知该如何表达了。他一反前状地在返回Thranduil身边时没有不留情面地折辱对方，而是将Thranduil抱起来亲到差点背过气去，然后又把他放在床上，趴上去抚摸着他微微隆起的小腹，语气甜蜜温柔：  
“给我生下来吧，这个孩子……我答应你，之后你想要什么我都会给你，哪怕是这世上最难得到的宝石，我也会从天涯海角把它带回来交给你的……”  
那时的Thranduil可没有如今的节操欠费。听到冥王趴在自己身上开心得又哭又笑的胡言乱语，Thranduil脸色冷得跟冰封过一样——他怎么可能同意给无时无刻不在凌辱自己的仇敌生孩子，除非他死！  
“想都别想，除非我死……”  
Thranduil恶狠狠地这么说着，一咬牙，在Elrond还没能反应过来发生了什么的时候，伸手生生撕裂了自己的腹部！  
忍着可怕的疼痛在五脏六腑中翻找了一阵，Thranduil从身体中掏出了一具未成形的死胎，血淋淋地递到Elrond面前，连带着他腹部喷涌而出大量的鲜血：  
“我死都不会屈从于你的，冥王Elrond……”  
“Thran，不……！”  
处于极度惊慌状态之下的Elrond失声痛呼着。  
……那的确是很久之前的事了。  
后来，Elrond还是费尽心力，将那个本该死去的婴儿的灵魂从三途河底打捞起来。但由于他的灵魂太过轻飘，一旦离开三途河便会消散，所以Elrond让他做了那河上的摆渡人，日日夜夜运送那些同他一样惨死的灵魂度过那条往生之河。  
“他的名字是Legolas。我想你会喜欢它的。”冥王捏着Thranduil的耳朵摩挲着说，意料之外对方没有躲闪。  
“……我不认为他跟我有什么关系。”  
“那么，如果我现在开口请求你，Thran……你会为我生个孩子吗？”  
“我还是那句话……”Thranduil笑得让人看起来有些残忍，一如既往的桀骜，“……除非我死。”

冥王在心情不好的时候也会扔掉工作到地上的世界去看看，当然，更直白的原因大概是他对于自己那始终无法全然掌控于手的情人过度泛滥的想念。  
他无法停止自身对于Thranduil不曾消减过的欲念，正如他每每见到对方时头脑中便只剩下了怎么把自己这傲慢的奴隶干得四肢瘫软只知渴求自己在他体内射尽浊液，把他拴死在那张床上看着他的神情由桀骜不驯被蹂躏得逐渐变得迷乱，将他的肉体一寸寸打开，完全地占有，向所有人宣告这是他的奴隶、只有他才能把这个看似冷漠的尤物干得如同发情的雌兽，哭喊着恳求他动作再狠一点，求他把他干得一次次全身痉挛着失禁般地吐出精华……  
Elrond忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。只要想到Thranduil，他的头脑就会像这样开始不正常地混乱发热。这大概是种病，而他在初见Thranduil之时便已病入膏肓。  
他知道该去哪里找Thranduil。魔术师们在人类中活动的据点以喧闹的酒吧作掩护，而为了配合环境，这一日Elrond也身着人类的服饰，一身正统剪裁的西装便足够勾点出冥王过人的英武美貌。  
为了避免一些麻烦事的发生Elrond刻意选择了传送到离Thranduil所在地有段距离的地方，可是这次他依然没能躲掉麻烦：在转过街口的时候，他看到了他那牵动他多巴胺分泌的神经使他朝思暮想的情人正在与一名陌生的男子拥吻，而那人的举动愈加放肆，竟然开始伸手剥起Thranduil的衣物来。  
Thranduil明显发现了他，可是他只是朝他讳莫如深地笑了一下，回过眼神假装什么事都没有发生继续捧着那陌生人亲吻着，十足挑衅的动作。Elrond感到自己脑中有东西破碎掉发出咔嚓一声的脆响，而他的行动在他的大脑运作之前就已经把他出卖得彻底。Elrond冲上前去推开陌生男子把Thranduil蛮横地箍在自己怀里，才从Thranduil得逞的坏笑中得知自己遭受了情人例行顽皮的耍弄。  
“想让我生气？”  
“不，我可没那个必要逼你生气，El……”Thranduil手指在Elrond胸膛上滑下，画着圈挑逗着，“就算你不来操我，想要操我的人也排着队，你又有什么值得我为你费心思的优势呢？”  
“我知道你想我，你想念我粗硬的那根，早就想让我快点插到你身体里操你了……不是吗？”他抬手捏上Thranduil已然撑起了布料的乳头，引得Thranduil几乎是颤抖着双腿一软倒在他的身上，再抬起眼的时候早已满是泪水眼圈泛红，克制不住地在Elrond身上磨蹭着求欢。“看到我的时候你的乳头就这么硬了吗？还有你的下面……是不是已经湿透了？”  
“知道还不……快点……”被对方下流的情话激得浑身发热，Thranduil控制不住地感觉到后穴中有液体缓缓滑落的触感，即使并紧双腿也夹不住。  
“让我摸摸看——果然已经这么湿了，简直就像发情一样啊，就这么想我？”  
“别在这里，不要，不要被其他人看见……”  
即使已经是没有Elrond的支撑便会瘫倒在地的情况，身体里被撩拨起的火热急需突破的出口，渴望着有人能插入体内深处粗暴地顶撞那瘙痒的一点，Thranduil还是不愿轻易地臣服于肉欲。然而他的身体却出卖了他的意志，肠穴内源源不断分泌出的液体示意这具身体此时已准备完善，只等入侵者野蛮地进入后肆意占有。  
“能忍得住到我的床上吗，Thran？”  
冥王坏心地在他耳边轻语着吹了口气，这让Thranduil更觉得整个人都要烧化了，颤抖着做不出回应。  
“不说话的话，我就在这里干你，让你那些魔术师朋友们都见识下你有多淫荡……”  
“El……El……”Thranduil用求饶一般的甜腻鼻音哼哼出自己主人的名字，双手死死环住Elrond的脖颈仿佛那是他唯一的依靠。他快被漫天而来的情欲吞噬了，“求你了，去你的床上、快点……”  
“如果你能一直都这么听话我该多高兴啊，我美丽的宠物……”  
Elrond又在怀中人的唇上啄了一下，才大摇大摆地展开了冥府的传送门，将Thranduil打横抱着走了进去。  
……之后冥王便理所应当地度过了一个他的私人假期。

Elrond不太记得他们之间保持这样的关系究竟有多久了，但是他十分清楚的是，这样几乎完美的日子总有结束的一天。随着地下人与地上人的矛盾不断激化，即使他手中仍握有以Thranduil的人身自由为筹码的合约，他的臣民们也不会甘于戛然而止的战争。  
等到战火重燃的那一天，就是他与Thranduil一决生死的时候了。到最后……他们之间，只会有一个人能活着走下战场。  
他们的命运早已被写定了如此。  
从相遇之时，就注定了在战场上刀剑相向的结局。  
有时Elrond也想不通自己对Thranduil为何就爱得如此刻骨，即使终将被对方的恨意碾为灰烬也不愿将他放开。这段时间里他干脆都不放Thranduil回去了，困着他整日整夜在自己的房间内与自己缠绵，爱倒也少做了，他想尽可能地对Thranduil温柔，可是往往Thranduil又不给他这样的机会——这是他一手造就的悲哀吗？无论他对Thranduil的吻是轻柔得如风拂过，还是想要将对方拆吃入腹的猛烈，Thranduil从来不会对他有任何多余的表示。他只是被动地接受他的吻，任Elrond将他亲得浑身瘫软，吻痕由下巴一路滑到胸口，他也罕有任何推拒或鼓励对方继续的动作。  
“为什么你不回应我的爱！为什么！”马鞭无情地甩在Thranduil光洁柔润的背部，绽开的伤口血色狰狞，却又很快地愈合，连点痕迹都没有留下，正如他一直以来对Thranduil的渴望得不到回答。Elrond俯下身去，着迷地吻着刚刚还皮开肉绽的地方，引得Thranduil舒服得从鼻腔里细细地嘤咛着，全然没有因为之前的伤痛表现出任何不适。“为什么、你就对我这样不在乎呢……痛的话就站起来打我啊，我不想看到你对我冷漠，我不想看到这样的你……想要我怎样都可以，我只求能再自私地拥有你一会儿，再多一会儿就好……”连Elrond自己都没注意到，他句尾的声音已经混入了浓浓的哭腔。  
“那你希望我怎样呢？”Thranduil笑意如此寒冷，令人不禁揣摩他的心究竟在何处，“你想要我装作情侣一样对你温柔吗？还是像宠物一样对你摇尾乞怜？还是说……就像我的身份，不过是你的性奴而已，只要在床上乖乖服侍你，被你用完了就可以扔到一边……？”  
Elrond再度沉默了。他知道他对于Thranduil关乎爱情的诉求终生得不到答复，可情感又拉扯着他让他放不开手……他把Thranduil扯到怀里，对方自然是软绵绵地搭在他身上，一点反抗的意思都没有。他贪婪地嗅着Thranduil身上令他爱恋能够使他发情的味道，最后终是欲望也寡淡了，索性这样搂着Thranduil上了床，只是抱着他一整晚，只要想到Thranduil还在他怀中心中的幸福便充盈得快要满溢出来了。  
而Thranduil安静地任他摆弄着自己，时不时被Elrond轻啄着嘴唇、以这种方式过度掉永远无法餍足的爱欲，却始终连声音都没发出一点。  
满足地抱着自己难得乖顺的奴隶，Elrond竟然迷迷糊糊地睡着了。他在虚虚实实的梦境预言中看见了未来，他看见两人最终在战场上狭路相逢——他们彼此都清楚得很，能成为对手的从来都只有对方而已——最后，Thranduil将长刀刺入了他的胸膛，之后头也不回地离去，而他却在弥留之际拼尽全力想要伸出手去，想要再触碰一次那让他魂牵梦绕的意中人，但Thranduil却就此走远，看不到还有人依然在用自己仅剩的一点生命呼唤他的爱情，回忆过去他们相处时的一切美好，然后怀抱着这样美丽的幻觉消逝了……  
他早就知道会是这样的结局。他们都早就知道。  
有时Elrond在想，或许这正是Thranduil式的温柔吧，知道既然没有希望，就绝不会向对方施舍希望。  
战争号角吹响的那一天来得不疾不迟。Elrond发现，自己心里竟然有着隐隐的兴奋——他从未这样全力与Thranduil交战过，伯仲之间的两人，谁也不知道究竟是谁的力量更胜一筹。  
其他人是如何形容这场战斗的？“神明的宠儿对决恶鬼的首领”，身为魔术师联盟长与冥界之王的两人酣战了不知多少个日夜，直到战场的方圆几十里都寸草不生，日月无光，他们依旧没有停手的意思。  
他们，实在是太过相似，也太过势均力敌了。  
这是早已无意再战、开始向这战场上的最后两人注目致意的人们共同的评价。无论是地上的魔术师，还是来自地下的魔物，无一不惊叹于这史诗般的一战，并为之无言地叹息。棋逢对手，琴遇知音，这该是怎样的心灵契合的两人？  
天地被如此合和的意念充盈着，似乎连原本充满矛盾的内心也能渐渐抚平。地上人与地下人，终于等来他们之间久违的冰释前嫌。一切都像从来没有过战争一样。  
胜负什么的，早就变得不重要了。  
长时间的战斗，Elrond的头脑几乎已经麻木了，可是心情却格外的高涨。他觉得，此时的他已经足够幸福了——如果他们不是彼此深深相爱，又是如何心照不宣地战斗到了此时呢？仅仅是为了满足自己治下臣民那点好斗的诉求吗？  
他这才分出神来看向四周，发现整个战场上，早就只剩他们两人了。  
和他预言中的场景半点不差。  
那么接下来的就是……  
他手指颤抖着，终是扔掉了手中的武器，向Thranduil坦然地张开双臂。  
——到最后，我依然无法对你狠下心来，更无法接受我会将你杀死的命运。不是前世我欠你一命吗？将它拿走吧，我的性命是属于你的。  
——所以，杀了我吧，由你亲手处决。  
见状，Thranduil也放下了手中的长刀，面对着他沉默不语，不知在想些什么。  
“别犹豫了，Thran，动手吧……”  
他毫无挂碍地闭上了眼睛，等待着死亡的降临。  
他想要的，此生已经全部得到了……只差最后一项，如果，他能死在Thranduil的怀里……  
哪怕是Thranduil肯无言地望着他，直到他死去才转身离开，他也会觉得，自己已经是天上天下最幸运的人了……  
然而——  
迎面而来的不是无情的刀刃，而是狠狠砸在他脸上的拳头。  
“——战争已经结束了，现在我报的是私仇！”Thranduil这样喊着，看着Elrond瞪大了眼睛诧异不已的样子，又朝他另半张脸上来了一拳，“现在，我们之间的恩怨两清了！”  
“你……不杀我？”  
“我有什么理由杀你？难道就因为我曾经是你的奴隶？——你还没想明白吗，我、和我的魔术师联盟，一直都是公私分明的不是吗。”Thranduil看上去倒是一副轻松的样子，看起来，他心头的结早就解开了。他伸手拂去Elrond脸颊几缕松散开的黑发，难得笑意如此轻松，“我爱你是我个人的事，可别跟公事混为一谈了。”  
“Thran，你……”  
“——我们重新开始吧。既然是私事，就不要让它搀上任何关乎群体利害的东西……”把真真切切愣住了的冥王晾在一边，容颜俊美的魔术师更是笑得令人心魂不宁。他鞠躬向对方伸出了手，宛如绅士邀舞的动作：  
“初次见面，在下Thranduil，不知您是哪位……？”  
“我是那个命中注定要爱你的人。”  
Elrond第一回如此笃定地回答他，眉目间终于散去了长久以来的阴霾。

 

True End.

 

列举一下未被采纳的两个Bad End：（还记得Bad Ending那篇吗？跟那篇是承接的哦qaq）

Bad End①：瑟瑟放弃了跟领主对抗，完全地顺从于对方，成为了没有灵魂的玩偶，被领主永远禁锢在冥府中（上一世Bad Ending的又一次轮回）  
Bad End②：瑟瑟在战场上杀掉了领主，之后变得冷酷而残忍，最后自己成为了新的冥王，而后与自己过去的好友为敌（因为冥王的位置不能空缺，干掉上任冥王的人终将成为冥王）  
（Bad End(2.5)：瑟瑟在战场上杀掉了领主，之后变得冷酷而残忍，最后自己成为了新的冥王，而后与自己过去的好友为敌。数十年后，领主又转世为魔术师，他们之间纠缠不清的故事继续轮回，永远没有终点……）

**Author's Note:**

> 好了，以下是交代原设定的无聊时间，不愿意看的就不要往下看了23333333小心三观碎裂哦qaq  
> （都说了这是按原创BG改的嘛！人物不走形就见鬼哩）  
> 话说当年我还小的时候，天天耳濡目染各种玛丽苏，什么男一男二都爱女主啦，什么女二特别坏经常整女主啦……Naive！我偏偏就是要写个不按套路出牌的！  
> 于是就有了如下的感情大纲：  
> 男一是反派并且爱着女主，男二也爱女主，女二也爱着女主。至于女主……其实她更喜欢女二。最后男一和男二成为了好基友（就是普通意义上的好基友，没别的意思）  
> 什么，你以为这也不过如此？  
> Naive！  
> 设定还没交代完呢！  
> 女主……是有老婆的（对，你没看错，女主有老婆！）  
> 女二……是有老公的【嗯  
> 男二……也是有老婆的（而且跟女主还是好友）  
> 只有男一，从头到尾单着身只爱女主一个……  
> ——所以说啊，全篇真正的好人只有反派自己一个人啊！  
> （女主表示，你们都喜欢我，怪我咯？）（摊手）  
> 我给女主的定位一直都是十恶不赦的恶棍流氓，虽然有着奇怪的道德感，但本质来讲，她就是全篇最坏的一个人——她是一个，敢于将人性中最恶劣的一方面完全暴露出来，并极其有自知之明的人。  
> 然并卵啊。  
> 反正原故事的true end，是女主拒绝了所有人之后回家陪老婆了。  
> 从近似形婚的意义上来说，她还算是个够负责的人了（嗯，其实就是形婚）  
> 所以说，回头看看这个设定，瑟瑟真的已经比原来的女主正常多了啊！之前的女主就是真•疯子，哪像瑟瑟这样从头到尾这么深情啊！ლ(°Д°ლ)  
> 具体当年女主和男一发生过什么，这个讲起来就太多了……这是个超级大的背景，很难一时半会儿讲完了……  
> 总之……  
> 我最喜欢女主和女二这对啊我会说！（T^T）（发过片段的来着）


End file.
